hanadanfandomcom-20200213-history
Meteor Shower
Meteor Shower (Chinese: 流星雨; pinyin: Liúxīng Yǔ) is an unlicensed adaptation of Yoko Kamio's Boys Over Flowers. The producers have since stated that the show is an "original work" and is only inspired by the manga.http://zixun.hunantv.com/hntv/20090124/182668.html The first season aired in August 2009, followed by the second season in August 2010. It has also been adapted into a manhua and a cartoon series. The series stars Zheng Shuang as the strong-willed, Chu Yuxun and Hans Zhang as the equally headstrong, Murong Yunhai. Yu Haoming, Wei Chen, and Zhu Zixiao, co-star as Yunhai's best friends.http://ent.hunantv.com/v/tv/liuxingyu/index.html (Chinese) Tan Lina joined the main cast for the second season as Yuxun's rival for Yunhai. Chu Yuxun (Zheng) is accepted into a prestigious college. She soon meets the school's tyrants, who team up with her enemy Murong Yunhai to bully her. Slowly, Yunhai and Yuxun become closer, and eventually fall in love. In the second season, Yunhai regains his memories of Yuxun. Problems arise with Jiang Yuan, who has a crush on him. Summary Season 1 Let's Go Watch the Meteor Shower (一起来看流星雨 Yìqǐ Láikàn Liúxīng Yǔ) Chu Yuxun (Zheng Shuang), a normal girl, is accepted into Aliston College, one of the most distinguished schools in China. Unfortunately, the school is under the complete control of three rich boys, the musically gifted, Duanmu Lei (Yu Haoming); the IT genius, Ye Shuo (Wei Chen); and the playboy, Shangguan Ruiqian (Zhu Zixiao).Meteor Shower season 1, episode 1 Things become worst for her after they join forces with Yuxun's new enemy, the headstrong, Murong Yunhai (Hans Zhang). The four boys become strong from their mutual want to be expelled from the school.Meteor Shower season 1, episode 2 They later become close friends and eventually give up being expelled.Meteor Shower season 1, episode 13 Yunhai falls in love with Yuxun, while she develops a crush on Duanmu. He, however, assures Yunhai that he actually has feelings for the school's music teacher, Yu Xin (Peng Yang)Meteor Shower season 1, episode 10, and even follows her to Britain.Meteor Shower season 1, episode 11 Yunhai and Yuxun grow closer through a series of events.Meteor Shower season 1, episode 12 Not realizing how serious Yunhai is about her, she begins dating Duanmu, when he returns heartbroken.Meteor Shower season 1, episode 13 Upset at the turn of events, Yunhai decides to go back to Australia.Meteor Shower season 1, episode 16 At the last minute, he ends up not boarding the plane. He starts to pursue Yuxun again with a renewed vigor. Meanwhile, Yu Xin returns from England.Meteor Shower season 1, episode 17 Duanmu later breaks up with Yuxun, believing that she is in love with Yunhai.Meteor Shower season 1, episode 21 Yunhai's mother, Shen Hanfeng (Li Ying) does not approve of Yuxun and tries various schemes to get her away from Yunhai.Meteor Shower season 1, episode 22 Despite the continuous opposition for his mother, Yunhai gives Yuxun a necklace and she agrees to be his girlfriend for two months. After a misunderstanding, Yunhai's mother causes the father of Yuxun's best friend, Xiao Yu (Chen Yina) to lose his job. To get his job back, Yuxun breaks up with Yunhai.Meteor Shower season 1, episode 23 Meanwhile, Shangguan, who has befriended Xiao You, admits to her that he will have an arranged marriage after college. Xiao Yu confesses her feelings for him''Meteor Shower'' season 1, episode 24 and he starts to feel the same way, though he does not admit it.Meteor Shower season 1, episode 25 Once again, Yunhai decides to return to Australia, believing that Yuxun is in love with Duanmu. In the meantime, Yunhai's mother wants her daughter, Yunduo (Xiao Han) to meet a good match. Her plan backfires when Yunduo reunites with her ex-boyfriend, Lin Xioli (Zong Fengyan). They break up again, when Hanfeng believes he has hacked into her computer.Meteor Shower season 1, episode 25 The real culprit turns out to be Ye Shuo, who Hanfeng intends to prosecute. Yunhai has since returned from Australia, and acts uncaring toward his friend at first. Eventually, he helps Ye Shuo out of jail.Meteor Shower season 1, episode 26''Meteor Shower'' season 1, episode 27 Yunhai's childhood friend, Vincy (Ma Jianqin) returns from America.Season 1, episode 27 He takes her to an amusement park, where he recalls memories of a previous visit with Yuxun. Vincy has him take her to Aliston and kisses him in front of Yuxun, before returning to America. Later, Yunhai learns that his mother was the real culprit behind his break up with Yuxun.Meteor Shower season 1, episode 28 Yunhai leaves home, sick of his mother's controlling nature, though his relationship with Yuxun remains strained.Meteor Shower season 1, episode 29 Around the same time, Lin Xiaoli anonymously accuses Hanfeng of manipulating the Murong Group stocks, forcing the police to investigate.Meteor Shower season 1, episode 30 Xiaoli regrets his actions, however the damage has been done, which includes Yunhai's father, Zhongshi (Wang Jianxin) being sent to jail. Hanfeng collapses from stress''Meteor Shower'' season 1, episode 31 and Xiaoli attempts to apologize. Meanwhile, Yuxun is planning her first birthday party and tries to invite Yunhai.Meteor Shower season 1, episode 32 The two are finally brought together, when they track down a hit-and-run driver, who hits Yunhai with a bat. Yuxun realizes how much she loves him and they become a couple again. The day of Yuxun's party, Yunhai clears up everything with Lin Xiaoli, who is leaving for England.Meteor Shower season 1, episode 33 As Yunhai drives to Yuxun's party, he becomes dizzy and crashes into a tree.Meteor Shower season 1, episode 34 Yunhai is taken to the hospital and Hanfeng immediately blames Yuxun for all their misfortune. Duanmu's father comes back from America to operate on Yunhai, who is know in a coma. Vincy also returns and the surgery is a success. However, Yunhai is now suffering from amnesia and only remembers his family.Meteor Shower season 1, episode 34 Yunhai's mother uses the situation to her advantage and tells Yunhai that Vincy is his girlfriend.Meteor Shower season 1, episode 35 She plans to send them to America, where Yuxun cannot interfere. Her plan fails, when Vincy tears up Yunhai's ticket and returns on her own. In a last-ditch effort to help Yunhai regain his memories, Duanmu and Yuxun step up the same situation of when she first met Yunhai. Their attempt appears to have worked as he smiles while walking toward her.Meteor Shower season 1, episode 36 Season 2 Let's Go Watch the Meteor Shower Again (一起又看流星雨 Yìqǐ Yòukàn Liúxīng Yǔ) Yuxun, now a second year student at Aliston, is patiently waiting for Yunhai to return. At the same time, Yunhai is at a remote island being treated for his condition. Nightly, he is haunted by visions of a girl and escapes the island to find her. He travels to Singapore, where he meets Jiang Yuan (Tan Lina).Meteor Shower season 2, episode 1 The two strike up a friendship and eventually travel back home to China together.Meteor Shower season 2, episode 2 Back at Aliston, he reunites with his "brothers", though he still does not remember Yuxun.Meteor Shower season 2, episode 3 Duanmu pushes Yunhai, which finally triggers his memories of Yuxun.Meteor Shower season 2, episode 4 Jiang falls in love with Yunhai and attempts to drown herself, when he chooses Yuxun over her.Meteor Shower season 2, episode 5 After some time, Jiang and Yunhai agree to be friends. Yunhai and Yuxun become an official couple again, though his mother (Yu Xiaohui) still disapproves.Meteor Shower season 2, episode 6 Cast and characters Zheng Shuang as Chu Yuxun (楚雨蕁; Tsukushi Makino/Dong Shan Cai) :A tough, stubborn girl, who worked hard to enroll at Aliston.Season 1, episode 1 She stays with her mom and uncle, when she is not in the dorms. Her best friend is Xiao Yu.Meteor Shower season 1, episode 3 At first, Yuxun dislikes Yunhai and his friends.Season 1, episode 2 She develops a crush on Duanmu,Season 1, episode 3 who she learns she saved from bullying as a child. He tells that he does not feel the same,Meteor Shower season 1, episode 7 though the two later date for a short time.Season 1, episode 13 She falls in love with Yunhai, though his mother does not approve and breaks them up.Season 1, episode 23 After he develops amnesia and forgets her, Yuxun continues to love Yunhai.Season 1, episode 35 Hans Zhang as Murong Yunhai (慕容雲海; Tsukasa Domyoji/Dao Ming Si) :A obstinate ABC (Australian-born Chinese) and professional racer. His family and butler affectionately call him, "Xiaohai".Season 1, episode 1 He becomes friends with Duanmu, Ye Shuo, and Shangguan, after transferring to Aliston.Season 1, episode 2 Yunhai eventually falls in love with Yuxun, and feels betrayed after seeing her with Duanmu.Season 1, episode 13 He carries on pursuing Yuxun, and dates her for a few days, before his mother forces them apart.Season 1, episode 23 They date once again,Season 1, episode 33 prior to his accident, which causes him to develop amnesia.Season 1, episode 34 Yu Haoming as Duanmu Lei (端木磊; Rui Hanazawa/Hua Ze Lei) :The rich son of a neurologist and an OB/GYN. His dream is to become a professional pianist.Season 1, episode 1 Duanmu is protective over Yuxun, because she defended him from bullies when they were children.Season 1, episode 7 He falls for Yu Xin and chases after her, when she leaves for Britain.Season 1, episode 11 Duanmu returns to China with a broken heart and starts dating Yuxun, upsetting Yunhai.Season 1, episode 13 He breaks up with Yuxun, believing that she actually loves Yunhai.Season 1, episode 21 Yu Xin returns from Britain,Season 1, episode 17 however, Duanmu does not pursue a relationship with her.Season 1, episode 36 Wei Chen as Ye Shuo (葉爍; Akira Mimasaka/Mei Zuo) :An IT genius and the brains behind his brother's successful online gaming business.Episode 1 He hates his brother, Ye Mian, and blames him for their father's death.Meteor Shower season 1, episode 4 To sabotage his brother, Ye Shuo creates a competing website,Season 1, episode 11 which hurts his brother.Season 1, episode 22 Him and his brother reach an understanding later on and appear to be on good terms.Season 1, episode 36 Ye Shuo likes older women and falls for Yunhai's sister, Yunduo.Season 1, episode 10 She rejects him, because she still loves her ex-boyfriend, Lin Xiaoli.Meteor Shower season 1, episode 20 Sometime later, Ye Shuo confesses again and she accepts his feelings.Season 1, episode 36 Zhu Zixiao as Shangguan Ruiqian (上官瑞謙; Sojiro Nishikado/Xi Men) :The playboy son of the top leader in the travel industry. He was undefeated at basketball, until Yunhai enrolled at Aliston.Season 1, episode 1 Shangguan claims that all girls have a "shelf life" of two weeks.Season 1, episode 16 His attitude is a mask to protect himself since his parents will one day arrange his marriage. Despite this, after learning of Xiao Yu's feelings,Season 1, episode 24 he begins to feel the same way towards her.Season 1, episode 25 The two later make their relationship official.Season 1, episode 36 Tan Lina as Jiang Yuan (蒋媛) :The principal's daughter, who had the opportunity to study at Harvard.Season 2, episode 3 She meets Yunhai in Singapore, and travels to the Maldives with him, before going back home to China.Season 2, episode 2 Yuan decides to attend Alistun and later confesses her feelings to Yunhai.Season 2, episode 5 Production Meteor Shower is based on the manga, Boys Over Flowers by Yoko Kamio and was influenced by the success of its many adaptations, including Meteor Garden, Hana Yori Dango, and Boys Over Flowers. The show was named New Meteor Garden during production. It was renamed Meteor Shower, after Hunan TeV was unable to obtain the rights from Shueisha. A clause in Shueisha's contract with producers of the Korean version stated that within two years of the Korean broadcast Boys Over Flowers would not be licensed to third parties. The screenwriter has since stated that Meteor Shower is an original work.http://post.yule.tom.com/3C000912736.htmlhttp://zixun.hunantv.com/hntv/20090124/182668.html The names of the characters were also changed to set Meteor Shower apart from Boys Over Flowers.http://zixun.hunantv.com/hntv/20090124/182668.html Many changes were also made to the plot, although the premise of a strong-willed girl and a clique of four boys remained the same. Adaptations Novel Meteor Shower, a novel based on the first season of the drama, was published by Huashan Literature and Art Publishing House in August 2009. It was co-written by four screenwriters of the original show. The novel, like the show, follows Chu Yuxun as she enrolls at Alistun College and chronicles her forays with Murong Yunhai and his friends.http://baike.baidu.com/subview/2532490/7524345.htm (Chinese) Manhua [[file:Meteor-Shower-comic.jpg|thumb|left|Cover for the first chapter of Meteor Shower]] A manhua (Chinese comics, which are typically done in full color) adaptation of the television series, also titled Meteor Shower, began in 2015. The comic has ran for over thirty-two chapters in the magazine, Flowering Comic (花漫).http://tw.ikanman.com/comic/17149/ (Chinese)http://baike.baidu.com/item/一起来看流星雨//16836018 (Chinese) The magazine ceased publication in 2016,http://baike.baidu.com/view/14467380.htm (Chinese) presumably also ending all the series' in it. Cartoon Meteor Shower was adapted into a fifty-two episode cartoon series also titled Let's Go Watch the Meteor Shower. It was produced by Golden Eagle Cartoon in collaboration with Hunan TV. The series aired four days a week, starting on February 8http://wap.huanqiu.com/r/MV8wXzg1ODc4OTdfMTM3OF8xNDU2MTkzNTIw (Chinese) and ending on March 22, 2016. It starred Qiao Shiyu as Chu Yuxun and Jiang Guangtao as Murong Yunhaihttp://baike.baidu.com/subview/2532490/13549757.htm (Chinese) Notes *''A Different Kind of Pretty Man'' (不一樣的美男子 Bù Yīyàng Dì Měi Nánzǐ) is sometimes considered a sequel to Meteor Shower, although the plot and characters are unrelated. The drama was also directed by Chen Yi and Ding Yang Guo, and also starred Hans Zhang. *Throughout the second season, Yunhai and his friends are referred to as the "H4" similar to the name F4 from the manga Boys Over Flowers. References See also *[[List of adaptations of Boys Over Flowers|List of adaptations of Boys over Flowers]] External links *[http://ent.hunantv.com/v/tv/liuxingyu/index.html Meteor Shower official website] *[http://ent.hunantv.com/v/tv/meteor/index.html Meteor Shower II official website] *[http://wiki.d-addicts.com/Liu_Xing_Yu Meteor Shower on Drama Wiki] * * Category:A to Z Category:Media Category:Television dramas